This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Protein Science Core has continued to support the activities of the COBRE investigators. Specifically, it has been used to over-produce and purify several proteins, and to characterize their biophysical behavior using circular dichroism, dynamic light scattering and isothermal calorimetry. Most notably, Dr. Yong-mei Zhang, who is a new COBRE Investigator, has begun to use the lab extensively for the production of several proteins involved in Pseudomonas quinolone signaling.